legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Solaria (Kingdom Spirits Chronicles)
See "Kingdom Spirits Chronicles Timeline" for more info. Solaria is a continent on the Western Hemisphere on the North side of the world, being a giant mass of land on the most western side. In Legion of Fate Chronicles, Solaria was one giant Empire. (There will be a page for the Solarian Empire later on). During the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, it is split up into many kingdoms. It's on the same land mass as a few other continents and areas, but it is separated by a giant border, and all kingdoms are within walking distance of one another. In the Prologue of KSC, some of the rulers are seen in a meeting, trying to form the Solarian Alliance, consisting of the four main kingdoms: Kadelatha, Leriann, Thet, and Cordelia. There are some other kingdoms in Solaria, but the main four are the current powerhouses of the continent, and it is stated that if one of the main four fails, the entire continent will fall to pieces, showing how much influence they have. Over time, some of the kingdoms have changed and some have been added to the Alliance. During Celeste's Time, Solaria ended up being split into kingdoms and when she passed on to the Spirit World after her mortal life ended and became a Goddess, she blessed Cordelia, Thet, and Taonia with the Triad Spirits- spiritual projections of her three adopted sisters in the Spirit World, and the sisters were the ones who chose the three kingdoms. Celeste believed that the Spirits would be used to maintain the balance in the world between Light and Dark and it was up to the Triad Rulers to figure out what to do to maintain the Peace. It's also mentioned that other places around the world have been blessed by Gods and Goddesses before. During the events of Part I, war brews between Thet and its rebels, who have combined with Dalmasca and Zeflea and the Tetra, the first time when the Alliance is used and with multiple kingdoms added such as Kadelatha, Cordelia, Leriann, and Taonia, the war has been known as the Great War. Much has changed after Part I and in Part II, another war happens, but thanks to the changed Solarian Alliance, nobody is required to aid each other and are allowed to help themselves first, as seen when Sevinnon attacks Kadelatha and only the party and Leriann help out. Eventually, with more and more enemies and more escalating events and realizations, the other kingdoms get involved to defeat one common enemy: Silvatica. Solarian Kingdoms Prior to Story-Part I * Kadelatha- Ruled by Lady Kadelatha, where the Lady Kadelatha's are elected by the people. Borders Cordelia. Close to the sea. * Leriann- Ruled by Khan Leriann, where the Khan's are elected for their power and strength as soldiers. Borders Sevinnon. * Thet- Ruled by the King and Queen of Thet, with Prince Noctis as the heir. One of the Big Three, AKA the Triad. Summon Spirit: Porthos. '''Most Western Area of Solaria. * Cordelia- Ruled by King of Cordelia and formerly Calysta, with Starla as the heir. '''One of the Big Three, AKA the Triad. Summon Spirit: Athos. Borders Kadelatha * Silvatica-Ruled by Trym, the King. No heirs are present. * Dalmasca-Unknown * Zeflea- Unknown * Barona- Unknown * Calysta's Kingdom- Was a kingdom of trackers and information gatherers. Collapsed before the events of KSC. * Unknown Kingdom- Was a land that engaged in war with Calysta's kingdom. Current state is unknown. Independent Kingdoms Prior to Story-Part I * Taonia- Ruled by King of Taonia with Lissa as the heir. ***However, Taonia ends up joining Solaria after reuniting with Thet and Cordelia, as the Triad. One of the Big Three, AKA The Triad. Summon Spirit: Aramis. * Sevinnon- Ruled by Klaus the Conqueror. He is mentioned to be a King, though it's unknown how people become rulers. Borders Leriann. Close to the sea. Changes to Solarian Kingdoms of Part II * Dalmasca and Zeflea collapse, after being conquered by Klaus and added to Sevinnon * Taonia- King of Taonia gets killed. Lissa becomes Queen. Changes to Solarian Kingdoms By the End of Part II * Sevinnon+Dalmasca+Zeflea and Silvatica are now ruled by Lysandre Trivia * As seen in the ending to Part II of KSC, it is clear that the next Cordelian Rulers will be Starla and Rai, with Rai's tie to Starla. It is unknown what type of ability their heir would have. * Solaria in general has much influence over the other timelines, as it was the place of origin for Celeste and the Solarian Empire and events in LFC and a few of the other Legacies Chronicles Games. * Some of the cities in SSC take place in Solaria, but it's clear that a lot of the areas have changed, as it's also mentioned that continents sometimes drift and change shape, which is why the Solaria of Legion of Fate Chronicles has a slightly different shape. * The fourth game in the Legacies Chronicles will mention Solaria and the Alliance a decent amount of times, as it will take place a few centuries after the events of KSC. It will mention that Solaria has been at peace the whole time with a few squabbles here and there but no war. This game will take place on the other side of the world, but Solaria will still play a role to an extent.